Bound To You
by xxLucindaxx
Summary: Hermione's always a step ahead of him, even with this. Dramione. DPOV. Citrus warning.


**Check out my book on Inkit! Link in bio. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this little one shot!**

* * *

"This is a stupid idea." I muttered, following Blaise through the busy streets of the small Italian town we'd travelled to.

"Oh come on!" encouraged the Italian with a broad smile, "This seer has told me some really cool stuff that actually panned out. How do you think I knew I got the quidditch coach position before McGonagal called me?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, not buying it.

It wasn't that I didn't believe in the possibility of seers, I just found it odd that they would have a shop in the middle of muggle-Italy.

How I'd let him talk me into doing this with him was still a fucking mystery to me. I was perfectly content to keep my future - and all parts of it - unknown.

Yet here I fucking was. So apparently there was some part of me that wanted to know.

I followed him into the small shop. It was decorated exactly how I would've imagined - down to the little reflective stars hanging from the ceiling. There were books, crystal balls, tarot cards, flowers, and various assorted knick-knacks _everywhere_.

"Don't make that face."

"What face?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Blaise.

"She's legit, Draco." was his only response before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

With a resigned sigh I chose the couch, forcing myself to lean back and _relax_.

"Hello, Blaise! Lovely to see you again."

Leanne was an older woman who reminded me a lot of Looney Lovegood, even down to that _look_. The woman had a warm smile, hugging Blaise before looking to me. I stood, extending my hand to her.

"Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." she said, taking a seat next to me on the couch, "I never expected Blaise would bring you here."

"You mean you never expected I could get him to agree to come here." he corrected with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, focusing on Leanne, "This just isn't my..._thing_."

The older woman laughed and extended her hand, palm up, "Allow me, then."

I cleared my throat, looking down at her hand before asking, "What are you going to try to see?"

She shook her head, an amused smile on her face as she said, "That's not how it works. It just...comes to me. Whatever the Universe wants you to know...that's what I'll tell you."

"So the Universe wanted Blaise to get a promotion?"

"The Universe must have felt he'd put in the right amount of work and just gave him the extra push he needed." she answered easily, undeterred by my skepticism.

"Just do it, mate." said Blaise, his ankle resting on the knee of his other leg, "I still need to get mine done and we've got to accompany our dates to this stupid faculty ball."

I groaned internally at the memory of the night ahead. Hogwarts was having its annual All Hallows Eve Ball - and as staff we were both expected to be there - me as the Potions professor and Blaise as Slytherin Quidditch Coach.

I sighed, finally placing my hand in Leanne's. I watched in silent amazement as her bright blue eyes went translucent. Her mouth opened slightly and she gasped.

I immediately pulled my hand back. Whatever she'd seen couldn't have been good.

"What did you see?" asked Blaise, a hand on Leanne's shoulder.

"Oh, it was beautiful..." she murmured, blinking a few more times as her eyes cleared, "I heard your soulmate."

_"What_?"

"I just...I've only seen one other person's soulmate. This is so -"

"Who is it, Leanne?" interrupted Blaise, seemingly more interested in the answer than I was.

Did I even want to know that? Weren't you supposed to find them organically or something?

But before I could voice any of those thoughts, the older woman was speaking again.

"Hermione Granger. The name I heard was Hermione Granger."

* * *

My tie felt too tight.

The material of my hundred dollar silk dress shirt was _irritating_.

"Your tie's fine, Draco." snapped Theo, slapping my hand away from it.

It's not like Theo knew what was going on. I'd made Blaise swear on his _fucking life _that he wouldn't tell another soul.

I thought that going to Howarts' stupid ball would take my mind off it, but when Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, and I walked into the ballroom my eyes found _her_ immediately.

She was hard to miss, even in the stunning feline-esque mask she wore. Her hair gave her away though, the soft chestnut curls falling to just above her waist in messy ringlets. Her dress was simple enough, but the material clung to her curves in a way that made it seem as though she'd _poured herself into it_. The long slit that ran up her thigh was also _fucking great_. And then her lips - _fuck, her lips _\- were painted a sinfully deep red that I wanted wrapped around my -

"Could you get me a drink?" asked Astoria, her eyes already somewhere else, "Jessica's over there and I think she's got news about the baby."

I nodded, watching as she crossed the ballroom and making a mental note of where she was. I glanced back to where I'd last seen _her_, but she wasn't there anymore.

I cleared my throat and adjusted my mask, heading over to the massive drink table.

Just as I reached forward to grab a glass, someone bumped into my back. I managed to stop from hitting the table, barely turned around before _she _was speaking.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so sorry!" she gasped, her hands immediately going to my shoulders; her hands running over my suit, straightening out Salazar-knows-what because there was no way she'd _actually _ruffled my clothes at the contact.

"Yeah, sorry, Malfoy."

I glanced behind _her _to find Weasley, slightly red-faced behind her. Obviously a bit drunk.

"You've certainly had enough champagne." she said, and I realized she wasn't facing me anymore.

"I'm a grown man -"

"Who's going to get his arse handed to him by his wife if he gets tossed at a _work function_." she shot back, crossing her arms and leveling a smirk at him.

_Fuck_, she was so close.

I could smell the light hint of ink and parchment, along with something else I couldn't quite place.

Salazar help me, but I couldn't keep my eyes from trailing down her frame, lingering on her rounded arse before catching sight of the _very tall _and very _sexy _pair of black stilettos she had on. The red bottoms against the creamy ivory of her skin tone was _fucking erotic_.

"...right, Malfoy?"

I looked at her, vaguely aware of what she'd said, before looking to Weasley, "I'm sure I can manage to be some kind of company."

Weasley snorted but did end up walking away, leaving me alone with _her_.

Looking for something to do, I turned, grabbing two champagne flutes and handing her one.

"Thank you." she said, her voice soft as her eyes traveled over my face. "Your mask is very...Slytherin."

I couldn't help my smirk, "Draco _does _stand for dragon, Granger."

Her name tasted like the sweetest fucking ambrosia and _fucking hell _why had I agreed to go to that stupid seer?

I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that this woman, this _infuriating woman_, was my _soulmate_.

_Ha. _Not if she had something to do with it, I was sure.

Though she didn't seem to mind my presence at the moment.

"Touché," she murmured, taking another small sip of champagne, her red lips lightly staining the glass, "I suppose that's rather convenient."

"You're literally a cat, Granger."

"_Lion_," she corrected, a fierce sparkle in her eye, "Not a little kitten."

"Noted." I murmured, watching as her cheeks heated.

"Where's your date?" she asked after a moment, her eyes scanning the crowded room.

"Around here somewhere talking to...someone about a baby." I said, more interested in the soft swell of her breasts and imagining my face _buried there_.

When my eyes met hers again I realized she'd caught me staring, a slight smile on her face as she asked, "Shouldn't you be with her?"

"It's not like that."

And it was the truth. Astoria and I usually went to these things together because neither one of us currently wanted to date anyone, so going together usually led other people to believe we were together enough to leave us alone.

"Hm," she murmured, her eyes moving to the dance floor as she continued, "I guess I owe Ginny twenty galleons."

I arched an eyebrow at her, "Pardon?"

And then she laughed.

And _fuck _had she always sounded so _enticing_?

"Ginny and I had a bet going on whether the two of you were secretly shagging. I was wrong." she finished with a shrug, setting her empty glass back onto the table.

"You thought I was sleeping with Astoria?"

She nodded, the laugh still evident in her voice as she said, "Don't look so scandalized, Professor Malfoy. We're all adults here."

_Professor Malfoy_.

Bloody hell, had she done that on purpose? It seemed unlikely to me that Granger would be so sexually forward, but she _was _wearing something that I also never expected of her.

So what did I _really _know about her?

Far less than I currently wanted to, that was for sure.

Before I could say anything, Blaise was standing beside her, hand extended.

"Hey, Granger, nice to see you again. You look lovely."

She smiled and thanked him, returning his handshake lightly before swaying to the music, her eyes focusing somewhere across the ballroom before coming back to look at the two of us.

"I'll leave you gentlemen to it. Enjoy the evening; I worked really hard on it." she said with a mischievous smile, heading over to who I now recognized as Ginevra.

"I had no idea Granger set this up. You have to admit it's pretty cool." said Blaise, picking up his own glass of champagne. "You also didn't bring Astoria her drink."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing two glasses from the table before winding my way over to where Astoria was still stood talking to Julie? Janet? - I couldn't remember.

"Took you long enough." she chuckled, taking the drink before filling me in on _Jessica _and her news.

Though I had to admit, I wasn't really listening to a word.

* * *

"Care for a dance, Granger?"

She looked a bit surprised, but didn't seem to mind that I'd asked her in front of Ginevra.

"Sure," she said to me, turning to her friend to say, "You're fine right?"

The red-headed witch nodded, eyeing me with an oddly _knowing _smile before heading over toward Potter and a few other Aurors.

"I have to admit something." she said, her hand finding my shoulder as one of mine found her waist, the other capturing her free hand in mine.

She stepped closer, tilting her face up so her cheek brushed against mine, her cool breathing grazing my jaw as she whispered, "I really suck at ballroom dancing."

I laughed, the sound escaping me before I really registered I'd done it. She was smiling too, her eyes sparkling behind her mask.

Without a second thought I moved both hands to her waist momentarily, lifting her so that the balls of her shoes rested on the tops of mine, her heels a few centimeters from the ground.

"Your shoes!" she scolded, both her hands on my shoulders for support, "This is -"

"There are spells for everything." I interrupted her, slowly moving us to the song the orchestra was currently playing.

She was quiet for a moment, her arms having moved around my neck, her breasts flush against my chest as my arms encircled her waist. This was the closest I'd ever been to Granger. It wasn't like we particularly travelled in the same circle of friends or even crossed paths while working at Hogwarts.

"Are you enjoying the evening?" she asked, her voice cutting through the rambling thoughts in my head.

I looked down at her, my nose immediately brushing her curls as she was still a full head shorter than I was even standing on my feet - _and fucking hell _there was that smell again. Was it some kind of fruit?

No, Granger didn't really strike me as the _fruity _type. Or the floral type.

"I'd say it's the best time I've had at one of these stupid things." I murmured, looking over her head to scan the room - more so just so I would stop thinking about _how fucking close she was. _

She laughed, the sound going straight to my cock, because _I'd _made her laugh. That was new.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she said, her voice tickling my neck, "Although I didn't do much different from Theodore."

"I couldn't give a fuck about the decorations, Granger." I said, the chuckle seeping into my voice even though I tried to stop it.

At that she looked up at me, her eyes sparkling and a small smile on her face as she said, "Oh? The drinks then? I went with a more expensive selection, but I -"

"I couldn't give a fuck about the drinks either."

She laughed, moving one of her fingers to tap on her chin as she feigned concentration, "Was it the music then?"

I simply shook my head. I'd realized a moment ago that she was now standing on the ground and we'd stopped dancing. It was a good thing I'd stuck to the edges of the dance floor, otherwise two people just _standing _in each others embrace - _especially since it was Hermione fucking Granger_ \- in the middle of a group of twirling couples would've been quite odd.

And Salazar, she smelled _familiar. _That's why it was bothering. I remembered the scent - _her - _years ago - but _when, where?_

"I admit defeat, Professor Malfoy." she said, her voice melodic as she moved her arm back around my neck. "Tell me."

I couldn't help focusing on her mouth as she spoke, her pouty red lips saying _Professor Malfoy _for the _second fucking time _tonight.

She was definitely doing it on purpose, if the glint in her eye was any indication. I'd been with enough women to know _that _look.

I lightly dug my fingers into her hips, a smug smirk sliding onto my face as she took in a sharp breath, pupils bigger than they had been. "It's most definitely the know-it-all in front of me."

"Know-it-all," she murmured, a bigger smile sliding onto her face, "You have no idea."

"Tell me then." I said, urging her to sway back and forth with the orchestra again, my hands sliding down to _just above _her delectable arse.

And then _she pressed her fucking lips to my jaw, and fuck - _how was I supposed to focus on anything?

Twirling her fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck she pressed another kiss just below my ear before whispering, "What did your Amortentia smell like, Malfoy?"

That's why she smelled familiar.

My Amortentia smelled like her.

_How did she know?_

I pulled back enough to look down at her to ask, "How do you -"

"Ask me what mine smelled like." she interrupted, her cheeks tinted a light pink. She was _blushing_.

Suddenly my throat felt scratchy and dry, but I managed to ask, "What did yours smell like, Granger?"

"Like you." she answered, her eyes holding mine.

Suddenly everything clicked.

"How did you know that I knew?"

"You looked at me differently. And when I ran into you, you stared at my tits." she said, her voice light as she fought a laugh, "I flirted with you...and you flirted back."

I smirked, "I thought about your mouth wrapped around my cock the second I saw you...so yeah, I suppose I was looking at you differently."

Her eyes dilated, but she smacked my chest playfully, "We're at a _work _function, Professor Malfoy. That seems like a highly inappropriate thing to say."

"Keep calling me professor, and I'll really show you inappropriate." I growled, the hand on her waist tightening.

"Is that a promise?" she shot back, the challenge clear in her eyes as she held my stare.

"It's a fact, love."

The endearment rolled from my lips easily, and I immediately searched her face, trying to gauge if she was bothered by it. When she smiled, cheeks and neck and _Salazar the tops of her breasts, _a lovely rose flush, I knew she hadn't minded.

She _certainly _hadn't minded.

After a few moments of quiet swaying I voiced another question.

"How long have you known it was me?" I asked, trying to fight the urge to smile.

She laughed, her head actually tipped back a bit in amusement, "Eighth Year."

"You've known for _three bloody years _and you didn't say anything?"

She arched an eyebrow at me, challenge clear in her eyes as she said, "Yes, because _that _would've gone over well at the time."

I growled, tangling a hand into her hair before tugging her forward to kiss her. Her lips parted immediately, and I took it to my advantage, sliding my tongue along hers.

_And she fucking moaned_.

I pulled away from her lips, moving to her ear to murmur, "You, Miss Granger, have deprived me of three long years of _ravishing _my soulmate."

Her breath hitched, the fingers in my hair tightening, "I'm more than willing to help you make up for lost time."

"How long do you have to stay, Granger?" I asked, my thumbs stroking soft circles against the skin of her lower back - _her bare back_.

Her skin was softer than I'd imagined.

"It's already late." she seemed to reason with herself, "I'm sure no one would notice I've gone."

I knew that likely wasn't the case at all, but I refused to call her on it. The sooner I got us back to my flat the better. I was _burning _for her, and though I couldn't be sure, I had a sneaking suspicion that she felt similarly.

"Do you want to grab a drink back at mine?"

"Among other things." she practically purred, a coy smirk on her face, "Let me tell Gin I'm leaving. She'll worry."

I chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to her mouth before releasing her - with quite the effort.

"Meet me at the entrance hall in ten minutes."

* * *

"You have a beautiful home."

Granger's voice cut through the silence, dragging my mind away from the various ways I wanted to _fuck her brains out _on the very couch we were sitting on.

"More pictures than I imagined." she murmured, her eyes wandering over the mantle above the fireplace, almost overflowing with various frames.

"You imagined what my home would look like?" I asked, leaning over to refill my glass - a half empty bottle of faery wine on the coffee table.

"I've had three years to practically obsess about all sorts of stupid things like that." she said with a laugh, eyeing my refilled glass.

Motioning to the bottle with a nod I said, "Feel free."

She shook her head, still laughing, "Are you trying to get me drunk? You're not _that _bad in bed, are you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, shifting forward until I'd pinned her to the opposite side of the sofa. "I assure you, I have no problems in that department."

"Care to prove it?" she asked, pulling me down on top of her by my belt.

"All you had to do was ask."

Then I was kissing her.

And _fucking hell_, it was perfect.

Her lips were soft and inviting, her tongue dancing along my own. She slid her hands into my hair, pressing our lips together fiercely.

She was everything I'd imagined and more.

Using the hand that wasn't supporting my weight above her, I tugged her dress down enough that I could squeeze her full breasts and -

"Fuck," I groaned, "You're not wearing a bra."

She laughed breathlessly and said, "It didn't go with the dress."

I wasn't complaining.

Her breasts were full and soft, nipples already pebbled.

Responsive.

I _loved_ that.

"Bedroom, Granger. I'm not fucking you on this couch...at least not right now."

She smiled, letting me pull her up and lead her into my bedroom.

"You look beautiful in that dress." I murmured, watching as her eyes took in the room, "But I'd like it better on the floor at this point."

"By all means." she said, turning so I could unzip the dress.

As it pooled at her feet I couldn't help the fleeting thought that I'd likely forget to breathe more than once tonight. Granger was fucking stunning.

She turned to face me, dressed in only a lacy white pair of panties.

"You're over dressed." she whispered, her hands going to my tie.

I took the opportunity to pull her closer, skimming my hands up and down her sides. Her breath caught when I stopped just below her breasts, running my hands back down and repeating the process all over again.

Once my tie was gone and my shirt unbuttoned, I captured her lips, finally taking her full breasts into my hands. She moaned into the kiss, shoving the shirt from my shoulders and beginning to fumble with my belt.

I moved my lips to her neck, teasing the sensitive skin, while I pinched her nipples, rolling the twin peaks between my fingers.

"Malfoy," she moaned her voice breathless as she pulled my face back to hers, "Take these off."

She gave a sharp tug to one of my belt loops and I got the hint.

"Get on the bed, Granger." I said, undoing the button on my slacks.

"Whatever you say, professor." she said with a wink, spreading herself out on the middle of _my _bed.

I dropped my trousers, kicking them off before crawling over her, placing light kisses up her body until I met her lips.

"You're so fucking beautiful." I groaned against her neck, pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses there while my hands explored her body.

"Touch me." she murmured, guiding one of my hands to the waistband of her knickers.

She didn't have to tell me twice.

"Whatever the lady wants."

Before she could say anything, I slid my hand into her panties, groaning at how _fucking wet _she already was.

Fuck, she was sexy.

Granger arched into my touch as I began toying with her clit, pressing my thumb against her slick pearl. Before I could slip between her thighs I felt her small hand rubbing my cock through my silk boxers.

"Granger," I warned, sliding two fingers into her soaked pussy, "Don't make me handcuff you."

She laughed, removing her hand as she said, "We'll save that for next time."

_Fucking hell, this witch was going to kill me. _

After nipping her bottom lip, I kissed my way down her throat, pausing to leave a mark on her neck before kissing my way to her full breasts. I spent a few minutes there, teasing her nipples with my tongue - and _fuck _when I bit one pebbled peak she _moaned my name_.

Leaving her breasts I trailed kisses down her soft stomach, stopping to nip her hipbones and skim my nose across the band of her panties. She took a shuddering breath, one of her hands carding through my hair, pulling my attention up to her.

With a smirk and my eyes locked on hers, I hooked my fingers into the waistband of her knickers, arching an eyebrow at her in question.

And when she lifted her hips to help me slide them off her I was sure I'd never been harder. My cock was _aching _to be inside her.

But one look at her dripping cunt and I knew I had to taste her.

I settled between her legs, pressing a few kisses to her inner thighs, before swiping my tongue up from her wet slit to her clit.

"_Malfoy_," she moaned softly, her hand tangling into my hair again, "Please."

Shifting slightly, I wrapped my arms around her legs, hands gripping her thighs and holding them open as I began focusing on her clit. Nibbling, suckling, flicking my tongue and -

"_Draco_!" she gasped, the hand in my hair tightening.

Hearing her moan my fucking _given name _was more erotic than I would've imagined. Ever. And I couldn't help the growl that tore from my chest at the sound. Releasing one of her legs, I easily slid two fingers into her slick heat.

"_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," _she repeated, her thighs beginning to shake.

And Salazar help me, it only turned me on more.

Arching my fingers to rub against her g-spot, I twirled small figure eights over her clit with my tongue, enjoying the way her mewls got louder and the hand in my hair got _almost _painfully tight.

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to come." she gasped, her back arching from the bed as I continued torturing her.

Granger was gasping and moaning, her free hand tangled in her own hair as she shook against me.

"Please, please, please, I can't!" she begged, her eyes pinched shut as I continued thrusting my fingers into her, my tongue flicking against her clit.

A few stuttered curses later she was coming again with a broken cry.

I sat up, slowly pulling my fingers from her still spasming pussy and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I watched her.

Her eyes were closed, kiss-swollen lips parted as she gasped. One hand was still in her hair, the other rested over her heart.

With a chuckle I moved over her again, settling between her open thighs to press soft kisses against her neck and jaw.

"I didn't break you did I?"

She huffed out a small laugh and said, "That was...amazing."

I couldn't help the smug smirk on my face, "I'm just getting started, love."

She smiled, wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me down into a kiss before murmuring, "Well why don't you take a quick break."

Before I could process what she meant, she'd flipped our positions, rolling us so she was now sitting on my lap. She murmured a wandless spell, my boxers vanishing as she began pressing a light trail of kisses down my chest to my straining erection.

"You're so hard for me," she murmured with a coy smile, spreading a bead of precum down from the head of my cock, slowly moving her hand up and down, "And you're so much bigger than I imagined."

"Fuck." I grunted, bucking my hips up as she began sucking on my cock. The fact that bloody _Hermione Granger _had such a filthy mouth and was currently using it to do _unspeakably erotic _things to my cock was _such a fucking turn on._

She moved her hand in time with her mouth, the other on the bed for balance, and I couldn't resist tangling a hand into her hair. Watching my cock disappear between her pouty lips was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen in my life, and I couldn't help bucking up against her mouth.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." I groaned, but all she did was suck harder, my cock hitting the back of her throat repeatedly before I yanked her up.

I tugged her into a kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist and flipping our positions again.

"Please tell me you want this." i murmured, pressing sloppy kisses to her neck.

Her arms were wrapped around my shoulders, legs around my waist as she said, "I want this, gods, I want this."

I didn't need more convincing, slowly sliding into her dripping pussy.

And _fuck, _I'd never felt anything like this before. I could feel my magic reaching out to hers, the sensation electrifying.

"Fuck," she swore, "Do you feel it too?"

I nodded, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as I picked up my pace. Leaning up, I grabbed her leg, pulling it up onto my shoulder before pressing even deeper into her, my balls slapping her arse with every thrust.

One of Granger's hands was digging into my hip, the other back in her own hair, pupils blown as she watched me.

_Fucking hell, she was gorgeous. _

Using a hand on her thigh to pull her against me, the other toying with her nipples, pinching the taut buds.

I could feel her walls beginning to flutter around me, and even though I was _so fucking close, _I was determined to make her come before me.

I slid my hand from her breast down her stomach, flicking the pad of my thumb against her clit, and she was coming undone seconds later gasping my name.

Dropping her leg, I leaned forward, pounding into her as white light exploded behind my eyes and I came, a groan of her name on my lips.

I dropped down onto my forearms, my head resting against her breasts as I listened to her thundering heartbeat pressing light kisses to whatever skin I could reach. Her hands softly carded through my hair, every so often her nails would scratch my scalp.

I had no idea how long we stayed like that before she gasped. I rolled off her, immediately sitting up to find her looking at her left hand with wide eyes.

There, on her ring finger, was a small, black tattoo-like band. I already knew before I looked that my finger would bear the same mark.

"So it really _is _true." she murmured, a smile forming on her face as she looked over at me.

"Are you saying you doubted it?" I asked, eyebrow arched as I tugged her onto my chest.

"No...but this is solid proof and -"

"And you're Hermione Granger, so of course you need the proof." I finished with a chuckle, laughing harder when her small hand slapped my chest.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy." and even though I couldn't see her face, the smile was evident in her voice.

After a few moments of silence I asked, "So will you let me take you on a _real _date?"

"Only if you promise me many, _many _repeat performances." she said, turning her face up to press a soft kiss to my jaw.

Well there _were _three years that needed to be made up for...

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought! I'd super appreciate it. **


End file.
